The Son's Keepsake
is the forty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot Haruto discovers that Koyomi is the daughter of Fueki, but he keeps this to himself. Meanwhile, elementary school teacher Yoshikazu Kumagai, who comes to the Omokagedō to purchase an antique toy plane for his late son, is discovered to be a Gate when he is attacked by the Phantom Siren. Synopsis With his recent discovery about Fueki and Koyomi in mind, Haruto leaves for patrol just as a guest arrives at the Omokagedō. The man recognizes Haruto and reveals himself as his former teacher, Yoshikazu Kumagai. Kumagai reveals to Haruto at the Donut Shop Hungry that he is looking for a toy plane which belonged to his late son heard that said plane was at the Omokagedō, but according to Wajima, he had sold it a month ago. Koyomi appears soon after and alerts them that the woman sitting on a nearby table is a Phantom. Introducing herself as Siren, the Phantom is confronted by Haruto and after it flees away, Koyomi suddenly runs out of mana and collapses. After Haruto replenishes Koyomi's mana, he leaves with Kumagai to look for the toy, unaware of a strange wound appearing at her hand. Meanwhile, Kosuke arrives at Yuzuru's house with the intention of explaining about his kidnapping to his family, but he sees Rinko leaving there, and learns from her that the police had already filled them out about the situation, but left out the details regarding the White Wizard for their sake. Elsewhere, Medusa inquires Wiseman about his reasons for letting Gremlin do as he pleases, and he replies that Gremlin aims for the Philosopher's Stone at his possession, revealing that he is just using him to accomplish his plans, with Gremlin himself hearing it all in hiding. Siren appears at the Omokagedō and entices Wajima to learn about the toy plane's location and claims it ahead of Haruto and Kumagai. Just as Siren is about to destroy the toy plane to drive Kumagai into despair, Green Griffon appears to snatch it from her, and Kosuke joins Haruto against the Phantom and her Ghouls. However, during the fight, Haruto stumbles at Fueki's Black Cerberus and rushes away in pursue of it. After Kosuke defeats the Ghouls, Siren retreats and as he wonders why Haruto had left the battle on such a hurry, Koyomi returns to Omokagedō and meets Wajima, just to collapse soon after. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Haruto Soma (child): *Yoshikazu Kumagai: *Shizune/Siren: *Tamotsu Sakai: Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Siren: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Flame Dragon, Land ***Magic: Driver On, Defend, Big, Bind, Special, Please, Drill **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Flame Dragon, Land Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Griffin, Chameleo **'Mantle Used:' ***Chameleo Mantle Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Viewership': 5.7% DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 11 features episodes 42-45: The Ringed Novelist, The White Wizard's Secret, The Son's Keepsake and A Smile in the Chest. DSTD08791-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08791-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢息子の形見は｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢息子の形見は｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard